Moments of Love
by SelenaJones
Summary: It was one hot afternoon when the Gods decided to play their tricks on a certain unsuspecting miko. Really! She was just supposed to go home when they sent her further in the past where she meets Inu no Taisho and a very young Sesshomaru. SPORADIC UPDATES.
1. The Well

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**AN: Just another idea that popped inside my head. Hehe.**

******Word Count: 350**

* * *

It was a hot afternoon when Kagome decided she needed to come back home for supplies. Inuyasha requested more ramen, Shippo begged for more candies and Sango asked rather shyly for another pearl necklace she adores. Kagome smiled and told them that she would bring them exactly what they need.

It's time to go but her little hanyou is nowhere to be found so she took it upon herself to search for him.

"Inuyasha?" she called out in the forest. There is no answer. Where is he?

She stared down with sad eyes. Maybe, he is still sulking somewhere.

She knows that he is being melancholy for the past few days since their encounter with one inu-youkai who bowed before him much to their surprise. The youkai said that he is a friend of Inu no Taisho, his father and he is glad to finally have the chance to meet his second son.

He told Inuyasha so much about his father. He told him how much his father _cared_. It made him sad. _He wishes to meet him even once. _She thought.

He never talked since that day so she was so happy to hear him asked for more ramen this afternoon before disappearing. She wished she could bring Inu no Taisho back for him to meet. She sighed.

She went back to the village to pick her backpack. Sango walked her towards the bone-eaters well. "Come back soon, Kagome-chan."

"Soon," she said. "Oh, Sango," She said.

"Yes?" Her friend replied.

"Tell Inuyasha that I would bring his father back from the dead if it'd make him happy. I really would if I can. Still, I am here if he needed someone." She said, leaving a message for her hanyou friend before jumping into the well.

As the blue nothingness disappeared around her and her feet landed on the bottom of the well again, she looks up just in time to see a massive ball of youki flying above the well. She gasped but one question clouded her mind. _Where is the roof that houses the bone-eaters well?_ She thought, confusedly.

* * *

**AN: Review. :)**


	2. Toga

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha . It belongs to someone else.**

**AN: Thanks for the review!**

******Word Count: 150**

* * *

Kagome could feel a very strong youki just beside the well yet she does not fear but she feels nervous. She never really fears that easily but when a pair of golden eyes stared at her above the well, relief filled her veins.

"Inuyasha?" She called out with a smile but it quickly faded away upon seeing the markings on the face of Inuyasha-look-alike.

"Who are you?" She asked, confused.

The youkai regarded her with curiosity. "I should be asking you that querry." He asked in a rough, authoritative voice.

He leaped down with her. "Why are you inside this well?" He demanded. His nose sniffing, his ears twitching, and his eyes are calculating.

Suddenly, a realization slapped her in the face. "Toga-sama?" Kagome questioned hesitantly.

Sharp golden eyes stared at her with evident curiosity. "How have you known my name?" he demanded, his power sizzling around them.

* * *

**AN: Review, please? :)**


	3. A Miko!

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**KYN's Weekly Prompt**

**Prompt used: Scent – a distinctive smell.**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

Kagome took a step back when his power touched her skin but every time she took a step backward, he also took a step forward. She bumped the side of the well.

_I'm trapped._ She thought, closing her eyes tightly. In her panic and fear, she did not realize that her reiki reacted against his youki.

Toga's eyes widened slightly. "You are a miko!" He growled. "But, why is your scent filled with that of a...youkai?" He asked, frowning.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. _That must be Shippou's scent; that youkai._

"Answer me." He snarled, eyes bleeding red.

* * *

**AN: Review!**


	4. Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: KYN's Weekly Word Prompt; shimmer**

* * *

"That must be my friend..." Kagome said nervously.

Toga's eyebrows shot up and disappeared into his bangs. "How could a miko like you befriend a youkai?"

"I know that not all of you are bad…" she whispered, looking straight in his baffled golden eyes.

"How come this youkai did not kill a miko like you?" He asked, curious.

"I helped Shippou. I saved his life. So..." She trailed off, smiling fondly.

He tipped his head to side, assessing her skeptically. "If I become your _friend, _would you also lend me your help?" he asked seriously. His eyes shimmering with hope.

* * *

**AN: Review? please?**


	5. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!**

******Word Count: 100**

* * *

Kagome was stunned for a few minutes before an amused smile broke through her face. "I'd help you but you must gain my friendship first." She said teasingly.

He took it seriously, though. He blinked a few times before asking, "What do you require? Castles, gold, gems—"

"Trust." She cut him off. Her eyes alight with playfulness.

He stared at her in confusion and surprise. "Trust?" He repeated.

"You can't buy friendship. It requires…ones heart and soul to have true friendship." She said with a smile.

"You're willing to trust a youkai?"

"If you're willing to trust a miko."

* * *

**AN: Review! :)**


	6. Desperate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Word Count: 170**

* * *

He tipped his head to side as he stared at her. "Keh! How can this Toga trust you?"

Kagome's eyes widened at his choice of words. Inuyasha usually uses that expression and Sesshomaru usually uses third person when referring to himself. It seems like his children inherited some of the dog general's traits.

"How can _I_ trust you?" Kagome countered.

"I'm honorable. I shall always stand by my words." He said arrogantly.

"I'm loyal. I shall always stand by my friends." She replied with a smile.

He doesn't smell any deceit in her scent and he's really in a desperate situation. If she does anything to harm any of his subjects, he shall kill her. "Very well," he nodded.

Kagome smiled brightly. "So, how can I help you?"

He didn't answer immediately but when he did, Kagome's eyes almost swell with tears. "I need you to save my dying son," he said, his eyes almost begging.

He looked like a loving father desperate for his child. It breaks Kagome's heart.

* * *

**AN: Review! :)**


	7. A Scout?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**Word Count: 182**

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened with worry and surprise. "What's wrong with Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked.

Toga frowned. "How have you known my son's name?" He narrowed his eyes at her when she didn't speak. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Toga-sama—"

Pushing her to the wall inside the well, he growled. "Are you a scout sent by the rebels? Tell me. Who. Are. You?"

"I—I'm just a miko…" Kagome stuttered. Then, an answer presented itself to her. "I am _the_ miko sent by the gods to aid the west." As she was saying this, she realized that they were true. She must be sent here for a reason.

He blinked. "If you are lying, I shall send you to your death as soon as I—"

"I thought you are willing to trust me?"

He paused. "Yes…"

"And do you smell deceit in my scent?"

"…No."

"Then?"

"I shall give you my trust. For now."

"Good. Now tell me about your son." Kagome said, smiling.

"We must find a shelter first," Toga replied, and he scooped her in his arms for a fly.


	8. Watching her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**Word Count: 215**

* * *

Kagome gazed at the sight before her with apparent admiration. The wind brushes her blue-black hair away from her face, the fading sun gives a certain glow to her fair skin, and the genuine happiness makes her sapphire eyes shine brightly.

Toga watched the miko with great confusion. There she is, seating quite comfortably on his cloud. They are up in the sky with nothing to save her from him. She is at his mercy, and yet she remained unafraid. What a curious creature this miko really is!

Slowly, he lowered them in front of a cave. "Let us stay here for the night," he told her.

She nodded, and shivered from the cold.

"Stand back," he managed to tell her before changing into his true form. A large inu-beast with silver fur.

He expected her to be scared, shocked, and panicked. But, he never expected her to be so giddy, excited, and quite happy to see him like this. She even cooed, and dared to pet him.

He growled before yanking her towards him to keep her warm.

She giggled slightly before falling into sleep. He grunted. She is so trusting. He could easily kill her this way.

But why would he kill her? She might be the only hope for his beloved Sesshomaru.


End file.
